Táctica y estrategia
by Lovesquints
Summary: Regina siempre tiene un plan, incluso para ayudarse a sí misma a encontrar la felicidad, aquella que Mary Margaret le ha dicho pero que no cree merecer aunque la haya anhelado desde siempre. A veces, sin que pida ayuda, un ladrón tiene intención de colaborar. Situado al final del episodio 3x18. One shot.


Con solo pensarlo ya se encontraba en medio del bosque, la niebla morada se disipó en segundos. Dio dos pasos con sigilo para ubicarse atrás de un árbol. Sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso la delataría, los oídos del ladrón estaban en sintonía con los ruidos de la naturaleza.

Apretó los puños intentando normalizar su respiración _¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?_ Luego de la conversación con Mary Margaret se le había ocurrido que si quería encontrar su propia felicidad, tenía que colaborar. Y nada ayudaba más que la sinceridad. O algo así es lo que diría Blancanieves _¿Desde cuándo pensaba como ella?_

Tenía un discurso preparado, sabía todo lo que tenía que decir: Ella solo quería explicar su extraño accionar del día en que se conocieron en esta tierra, quizá hacer una pequeña mención al tatuaje de león y, luego, esperar la reacción de Hood… Regina necesitaba tantear el terreno. Tenía que ver cuáles eran sus opciones para decidir qué hacer. Un buen plan. Un plan como si de conquistar reinos se tratara. Un plan muy al estilo Reina Malvada.

Cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta tres para luego caminar con total decisión hacia el hombre sentado frente a la hoguera. Él se levantó con rapidez y sin darse cuenta cómo, ya se encontraba frente a ella. No tuvo tiempo de hablar, él comenzó con un discurso de disculpas por haber perdido su corazón.

Solo podía mirarle. La decisión con que él hablaba era la contraparte de sus piernas temblorosas. Si ella tenía un plan, ciertamente no era este; porque en su plan había olvidado los penetrantes ojos azules que ahora le miraban. Solo podía centrarse en ellos.

Un calor comenzó a invadir su pecho, casi podía sentir los latidos de su- en ese momento perdido-corazón _¿Cómo era posible? _Y entonces ya no lo aguantó, necesitaba hacer que ese hombre se callara, necesitaba que él dejara de hablar porque en su plan él no hacía promesas sobre recuperar su corazón, él no la miraba, él no respiraba tan cerca.

Tomó las solapas de la chaqueta y le acercó con fiereza, sorprendiéndose ella misma de su acción. Un beso. Sus labios contra los de él. Frío. Sintió el frío contacto de la cara del hombre. Titubeó al separarse. Sus piernas flaquearon cuando él volvió a mirarla.

Sus labios entreabiertos. Su mirada sobre ella. Quiso desaparecer, pero entonces él fue quien acercó su cara y reanudó el beso. Húmedo. Cálido esta vez. El roce de la lengua de él sobre sus labios fue una petición de permiso. Concedido. Sintió la caricia de una mano en su cuello y el leve empuje de su cuerpo. Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que sintió su espalda contra un árbol _¿Qué clase de juego era este? _Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al sentir una mano en su cadera empujándole. Acercándola.

Osadía.

Nadie, nunca, había arrinconado de esta forma a la Reina Malvada.

Detuvo el beso con brusquedad luego de morder el labio inferior del arquero. El posó su frente en la suya y le miró con intensidad. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

Regina quería escapar. Ella siempre había tenido el control de la situación, ella necesitaba saber que su voluntad todavía le pertenecía. Bajó la vista.

Robin adivinó el pensamiento de ella. No sabía cómo, pero la entendía como si se conociesen de años, como si en realidad solo se estuviera viendo así mismo.

"No" susurró.

"No lo harás" dijo con firmeza.

Regina volvió a mirarlo y abrió la boca con intención de reprocharle _¿Cómo se atrevía? _Ella no recibe órdenes. Pero entonces otro pensamiento cruzó su mente _¿Cómo él sabía lo que ella iba a hacer? _Un escalofrío.

Ese pensamiento la traicionó y le dio tiempo al ladrón para volver a manejar la situación a su gusto. Ahora no fue solo su mano quien dirigió el cuerpo de Regina sino que con suavidad pero decisión acercó su cuerpo entero. Ella sintió el peso del hombre y la corteza del árbol en su espalda. Un gemido ahogado quedó en su garganta. Con su dedo índice le acarició la barba. Un roce. Involuntario.

"Podríamos…" Comenzó él.

Ella posó su dedo sobre los labios del hombre y negó con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos para pensar. Un plan b. Necesitaba un plan b. Siempre hay que tener un plan b; pero así como su primer plan no había funcionado, este tampoco fructificaría porque Hood sabía que con la Reina Malvada solo tenía una oportunidad y estaba decidido a aprovecharla.

Mordió el dedo que aprisionaba sus labios. Suave. Y embistió con su cuerpo. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron y casi pudo ver la llama que creció en ellos. Ella podía sentir el deseo del hombre y eso la enloquecía, no podía pensar con claridad. Movió su mano al cuello de él y le jaló hacia sus labios, le necesitaba. Pero también necesitaba su confianza.

Invirtió los roles. Ella no podía mantenerse prisionera. Acorraló al hombre contra el árbol y se inclinó sobre él para prolongar el contacto. El giro hizo que el ladrón intentara hablar:

"Debe…Deberíamos ir a…"

Ella alejó su cara y resopló con frustración "Yo sé lo que deberíamos hacer, lo sé" dijo mirándole con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Entonces le guiñó un ojo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y ambos desaparecían en una nube morada.

Lejos del bosque, en la mansión de la alcaldesa, esa noche dos cuerpos no dormirían.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_**De regreso a las andadas, ya llevaba un tiempo sin escribir. **_

_**Gracias por leer. **_


End file.
